Elisya Smiles
by womanking
Summary: Garotinha do papai...Traz vida nova para minhas manhãs...Quando ela brinca,Elisya sorri...Embora estejamos separados,ela é parte de mim...' Oneshot


**Titulo**:Elisya Smiles

**Classificação**:Songfic

**Capitulos**:1 (um)

**Narração:**Elisya Hughes.

**Musica**:Molly Smiles (Do filme "Grande Menina,Pequena Mulher".

* * *

_Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic_

_wand_

_Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning_

_time for me_

_Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me_

_--- _

_A garotinha do papai_

_Pinta o mundo com sua várinha mágica_

_A criancinha do papai_

_Traz vida nova para minhas manhãs_

_Embora estejamos separados_

_Seus pensamentos me seguem_

_--- _

Nunca foi fácil encarar a vida sem um apoio em casa de um pai;é claro que eu ainda tinha minha mãe,mas nunca foi a mesma coisa.

Até hoje sinto falta do meu pai...

Não haverá nunca ninguém como ele.

Eu tinha somente 3 anos quando ele se foi,mas ainda sim,tenho memórias muito doces dos momentos que passamos juntos.

Algo que me lembro fielmente foi um certo dia,não me lembro o dia ao certo,mas tinha certeza que era na primavera.

Era um daqueles belos dias,em que as sakuras estavam mais lindas do que de costume...

Ele acabou escapando do trabalho (de novo)...

Ahh,como ele gostava de fazer isso;mesmo assim era um oficial extremamente competente.

Como ia dizendo, papai fugiu do trabalho mais uma vez,para me vez e tirar algumas fotos (como ele adorava fazer isso...)

Então perguntei para ele,o que aconteceria quando as pessoas quando elas morreriam...

---

_When I come home,_

_Elisya smiles with the dawn_

_Elisya smiles and_

_she radiates the glow around her halo_

_Elisya smiles_

_In a summer day_

_Elisya smiles_

_A new day_

_Elisya smiles_

_--- _

_Quando chego em casa_

_Elisya sorri com o alvorecer_

_Elisya sorri_

_E ela irradia um brilho por todo seu halo_

_Qual ela brinca,_

_Elisya Sorri_

_Em um dia de verão_

_Elisya sorri_

_Um novo dia,_

_Elisya sorri_

_--- _

Ele sorriu e me disse, que cada pétala de sakura que caia no chão era uma pessoa que ia falar com papai do céu;e que algum dia,ela voltaria para falar com as pessoas que ela amava que deixou.

É claro que eu não acredito mais nisso, mas na época, foi muito difícil de encarar os fatos...

Afinal, eu era apenas uma criança, e acreditava em tudo que me dissesem;

Mal chegava a primavera que eu começava a pentelhar minha mãe... Perguntando quando papai voltaria para falar conosco...

...isso nunca chegou a acontecer, é obvio.

Após a morte do meu pai, tudo ficou muito mais difícil.

Na minha casa, onde antes tudo era alegria, se tornou um antro de tristeza sem fim.

Sem querer, minha mãe chorando aos cantos todas as noites, me deixava triste também.

Quando entrei na escola, não cheguei a ter muitos amigos. Era fria e incomunicável.

Minha mãe até tentava, mas ela não passava de uma mãe solteira tentando ajudar a filha.

Ela não teve sucesso.

---

_Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart_

_Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide_

_that sweeps me_

_Though we're apart, she's a part of me_

_--- _

_A garotinha do papai_

_Coloca um lacinho no meu coração_

_A criancinha do papai_

_Da adeus à maré que vem pra me levar_

_Embora estejamos separados_

_Ela é parte de mim_

_--- _

Os poucos momentos felizes da minha infância apos a morte de meu pai,eram nos fins de semana que os antigos amigos deles vinham aqui em casa as vezes quando não tinham missões do exercito.

Eles me faziam rir, apenas agindo naturalmente.

Roy,o melhor amigo de meu pai,virou como um tio para mim.

Não me atreveria a dizer que ele foi como um pai, ninguém seria capaz de substituí-lo.

Riza,sempre com seu jeito sério,mas quando chega perto de uma criança...Se transforma.Acho que é o famoso instinto materno.

Havoc...não dá para descreve-lo em palavras;mamãe sempre mandando apagar o cigarro,e ele com aquela sua famosa carinha de "cachorro sem dono".

Ed,sempre que ele aparecia aqui Roy estava;o que geravam hilárias discussões.

Al,com seu jeitinho doce e meigo consquita até mesmo a mais dura das pessoas,sempre com seus "Pare de brigar,Ed" e "Ele só me envergonha dormindo com a barriga pra fora..."...

Fuery,Breda e Falman,sempre do lado de Roy,para conseguirem uma promoção.

Algo que não esqueço também foram meus 15 anos... Eu tive a honra de dançar valsa com o conhecido Coronel Roy Mustang.

Várias meninas no dia seguinte da minha festa, disseram "Como tive inveja de você...".

Roy...Riza...Havoc...Ed...Al...Fuery...Breda...Falman...

Vocês sempre serão minha segunda família.

---

_When I come home,_

_Elisya smiles with the dawn_

_Molly smiles and_

_she radiates the glow around her halo_

_Elisya smiles_

_In a summer day_

_Elisya smiles_

_A new day_

_Elisya smiles_

_--- _

_Elisya sorri com o alvorecer_

_Elisya sorri_

_E ela irradia um brilho por todo seu halo_

_Quando ela brinca,_

_Elisya sorri_

_Em um dia de verão_

_Elisya sorri_

_Um novo dia,_

_Elisya sorri_

_--- _

Mas agora é a hora de iniciar a minha família...

Um ano apos a morte de meu pai, Roy Mustang foi nomeado o Fuhrer mais novo da história... Um ano depois,nasce o primeiro primogênito do comandante deste país:Maes Mustang Hawkeye.

Ele puxou a aparência e a calma da mãe, mas ainda sim, tem o espírito justiceiro do pai. Seus olhos me transmitem segurança; para alguns é frieza, mas é confiança e calma demasiada. Tenho que agradecer a todos os deuses que percebi que não eram frieza; o mesmo diz Roy Mustang sobre sua esposa.

Passaram se 17 anos desde que meu pai morreu, e não há um dia em que eu não pense nele.

Edward, hoje com seus 36 anos ainda é o mais baixinho da turma; conseguiu finalmente conseguir seu corpo. Casou com Winry quando ambos tinham 25 anos. Desta união, nasceu Nina uma linda garotinha... Extremamente geniosa.

Alphonse, hoje com 35 anos, casou com uma garota que até hoje eu não sei de onde ela surgiu... Seu nome é Mei,e parece que é uma das governantes de Xing.

Roy,como já disse,se tornou Fuhrer e casou com Riza;hoje,ele tem 47 anos,e ainda tem o mesmo charme de 17 anos atrás.

Riza,além de ser secretaria do Fuhrer,dividi seu tempo em cuidar de Molly,de apenas 15 anos.Namoradeira como ela só,deixa o pai nos nervos com os garotos que ela namora.

Havoc FINALMENTE conseguiu uma namorada fixa,mas esta eu nunca cheguei a ver,diz ele que é muito tímida (Roy desconfia que ela é muito feia para aparecer em publico)...

Fuery deixou a carreira militar e virou um professor universitário,e ganhou vários prêmios por mais diversas invenções.

Breda participou de vários campeonatos de xadrez e de tanto ganhar prêmios, desistiu da carreira militar. Hoje, tem a aposentadoria que pediu a Deus.

Falman continua no exercito, agora como Comandante do Departamento de Mistérios,sua memória exemplar e a maneira como liga os fatos é surpreendente.

E eu?

Bem, agora sou Brigadeiro General Elysia Hughes.Mamãe não para de me dizer que eu pareço com você.Espero que seja verdade.

E logo agora, no dia do meu casamento com o filho do seu melhor amigo,penso como seriam as coisas com você aqui.

Mas quer saber a verdade?

Não é bom ficar pensando nisso agora.

O que... mas,será que é possível?

Vejo você, sorrindo para mim, no canto da sala... Ouço sua voz...

"Seja feliz, minha amada, Elisya-chan..."

Você realmente voltou para falar comigo...

Você morreu para salvar os outros, e eu seguirei o seu caminho e manter nossa família em segurança.

Papai...

Continue a nos observar e abençoar, como eu sei que faz ai de cima...

---

_When the days have gone grey,_

_Nothing's wrong when Elisya smiles..._

_--- _

_Quando os dias vão indo ruins_

_Nada está errado quando Elisya sorri..._

**-Fim-**

** Fanfic vinda do nada (literalmente) no meio da madrugada,com a tal musica tocando...**

**Haviam momentos,que enquanto eu digitava,caiam lágrimas no teclado...E não eram do que eu escrevi,mas sim sobre o que aconteceu no anime/mangá...**

**Acho que todos nós queremos Hughes devolta!**


End file.
